lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
What Happened?
| series = LG15 | number = 332 | image = 0332_EmmaEscapes.jpg | caption = Emma's safe...for now. | blogger = Emma | date = 20071026 | url = | forumid = 14677 | length = 6:15 | description = I'm still shaken up by what I witnessed. | location = Pleasant Manor, Emma's family's hideout | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett and Greg Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | directors = Marcello Daciano | camera = Kevin Schlanser and Justin Thompson | vidplay = Mary Feuer | supprod = Mary Feuer | story = Mary Feuer, Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried, Marcello Daciano, and Jan Libby | editor = Kevin Schlanser and Justin Thompson | pm = Greg Goodfried | pa = | pr = | ipa = | animation = | prodserv = | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = Raymond Wharton|Peter James}} Jay Laisne}} Mrs. Wharton|Tammy Klein}} | Previous = Is This The End? | Next = Cat Hunt | PreviousB = I Like Being Me | NextB = Around the World | PreviousC = | NextC = }} This video should not be confused with official video What Happened??? nor the LucaSambuca87 fan video What Happened. Transcript (Emma is sitting in front of a light colored wall. A clock can be heard ticking in the background.) Emma: So, um, I want to tell you guys that-- (A door opens and closes, footsteps are heard. Raymond puts his hand on Emma's shoulder.) Raymond: Tell us what happened, Emma. We want to hear everything. Emma: Okay. (crying) Um... (Cut to clip of Jonas, Daniel and Sarah trapped in the room.) Daniel: Jonas! (indistinct) to brace this. Sarah, help him! Help him! Sarah: Okay! Daniel: Hurry up, man! I can't hold them! Jonas: Wait a minute, I think I found something! Daniel: What? Jonas: There's a door! Come here! Daniel: They're coming through! Hurry up! Jonas: I think there's a passage! It goes through to some way out! (Cut to a dark passageway. Jonas lights a lighter.) Jonas: Is everyone okay? Sarah: Where are we? Daniel: I think it's some sort of secret passage. Jonas: Yeah. No, you're right. It is. At that party, when we were kids, we played in these things. They go everywhere. Sarah: Do you think they're gonna find us? Jonas: I don't know. They... there's some stairs around here somewhere. Daniel: C'mon man, lead the way. Let's go. (Sarah, Daniel, and Jonas jump down out of an opening in the ceiling. Daniel takes a gun and aims it down another staircase. Jonas takes another gun and holds it ready.) Jonas: (to Sarah) You okay? Sarah: Yeah. (they enter another room) Sorry. Jonas: (trying door) It's locked. (footsteps are heard) I think someone's coming. Sarah: Oh, shit. Jonas: Go, go, go, go. Quick, go! Sarah: Fuck. (They all go into a closet and leave the door slightly open. Claire and the rogue Elder, come into the room.) Claire: No, no... can we do it another night? I just don't feel that she's ready yet. Rogue Elder: Her ribozymes are up at trait positive levels. Of course, she's ready. Claire: What I meant was I don't think she's ready psychologically - spiritually. I just need some more time for the preparation. Rogue Elder: Claire, we don't have to pretend anymore that we're here for some spiritual purpose. No one from the Hymn of One is listening. Claire: I'm from the Hymn of One! I just don't want to do it if it's not perfect! Rogue Elder: Look, I am dying here. Claire: (sadly) I know. Rogue Elder: I know on the outside I look like I am alright, but my organs are aging. My liver, my kidneys are nearly 90 years old. I don't have much time left. Well, let's go down there and check the equipment, make sure it's ready for the transfusion. And then you go get her. (mockingly) And you say a little prayer and then off with her. (The rogue Elder walks off. Claire sighs, gets up, and leaves the room.) Sarah (whispering) Are you sure they're gone? Jonas: Shh! (TAAG leave closet. Jonas points gun toward where Claire and the rogue Elder left through. He tries to open a door on the other side.) Emma? (They leave room, with Jonas in the lead holding a gun.) Daniel: Be careful, man. (Emma is humming and Jonas sees her in a chair, with her arm hand cuffed to the chair. They hug.) Jonas: Hey! (they whisper) Listen, we don't have much time. I'm gonna have to shoot this off, all right? It's gonna be loud, but it's gonna be okay, okay? Just--just--clo--turn your head. Turn your head. One, two, three! (Jonas manages to blow off the hand cuffs. Claire enters through the door and hits Jonas in the head, causing him fall back.) Emma: No! Rogue Elder: Put your gun down! Sarah: Daniel, put it down. Claire: Put it down! Daniel: Fine. (Daniel places his gun on a small table.) Rogue Elder: The most important thing is restoring the Order. And without us, yes, it'd all be lost. (pans to Claire pointing the gun at TAAG.) My colleagues, they're--they're not like me. They--they don't have the stomach for this kind of work. I do. Now, Claire. Get rid of 'em. Let's get on with this. Daniel: Wait! Who the fuck are you? Emma: (with gun held to her head by Claire) No, Claire. Please, don't you do this! Rogue Elder: Claire, show these ingrates who I am. Emma: Don't, don't. Please. (Claire swings the gun frantically at TAAG.) Jonas: Claire! Claire, Claire. Please don't you do this! You don't have to do this! (Claire spins to her left and shoots the rogue Elder. She drags Emma towards her, now putting the gun to Emma's head.) Jonas: Shit! Emma: What are you doing? Claire: (sobbing) Sorry! I'm sorry! Jonas: We forgive you! We'll forgive you! It's okay! Daniel: Claire, don't let her. Please don't let her. (A shot is heard and Claire goes down. Virgil walks into the room, holding a gun with both hands.) Jonas: Emma, come here! Virgil: Get out of here. (Camera shows Claire, with a gun wound to her head and the rogue Elder with a gun wound on his chest.) Virgil: I said get out of here! Daniel: Sarah, come on. Let's go. Jonas, get out of here. Come on, go. Go! (Jonas, holding Emma's hand, leads TAAG out. Scene returns to Emma in a white room, her dad at her side. Emma sniffles.) Raymond: And then? Emma: And then Jonas brought me back to you. I'm really sorry for this, Dad. Raymond: No, no! This isn't your fault, honey. Kay? (kisses her on the cheek) None of this is your fault. (Mrs. Wharton goes to her side.) Mrs. Wharton: You're safe now, Emma. You're with us. You're safe. We won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. Emma: Yeah, but what about Jonas? Raymond: No. Jonas is not gonna bother you ever again. Mrs. Wharton: We won't let that happen. Raymond: We love you so much. Emma: I love you, too. Mrs. Wharton: I'm so glad you're home. Emma: Me, too. Notes *In Emma's scenes at the beginning and end of the video, we can hear the ticking of a clock. *This video is posted on October 26th; Bree's birthday. Had she lived through the season finale, she would now have been 18 years old.